


It's a Sin

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Frozen_Melon, Setsugekka2017



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, Eventual Asmodeus/Solomon, Eventual Smut, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Frottage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Single work, Slow Burn, Translation, Wing Kink, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsugekka2017/pseuds/Setsugekka2017
Summary: Спойлеры к 16-18 урокам.Падшим с Небес братьям не так просто привыкнуть быть демонами. Негласная враждебность со времен Войны Небес и необходимость смириться с новыми желаниями и порывами — нелегко им придется.О том, каждый из братьев приходит к принятию своего греха и своей новой роли как одного из семи властителей Девилдома, а также об истории отношений Асмо и Соломона.(название взято из песни группы The Petshop Boys)К макси естьиллюстрации.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), platonic Lucifer/Diavolo
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Obey Me 2020 ББ-квест





	1. Гордыня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766827) by [TheMirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirr/pseuds/TheMirr). 



> Дорогие павлики!  
> Спасибо заранее за вашу бдительность, но позволим себе напомнить, что количество слов в переводах (кроме иероглифических языков) считается **по оригиналу**.  
> Хорошего дня! ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62327077)  
> 

Было непросто привыкнуть к Девилдому. Лишенным смены света и тьмы, им пришлось прибегнуть к механическим средствам мира людей. Часы на вершине башен из кирпича и резного камня, причудливые деревянные часы, украшавшие стены большинства домов... даже совсем маленькие, на кожаной ленте, обернутой вокруг запястья. Поначалу их мерное тиканье раздражало, но со временем Люцифер привык к его присутствию. Если верить им, прошло около месяца с тех пор, как братья были низринуты из теплого света Небес в это темное, мрачное место. 

Месяц с тех пор, как он продал себя лорду Диаволо в обмен на жизнь Лилит. 

Он не позволял себе проявить это внешне. Надо было сдерживаться. Хотя бы ради других. Пока они не увидят, как он даст слабину или сломается, еще можно будет, наверно, сохранить их единство. А вот внутри... _Проклятье. Почему так тяжело на душе? Почему мне так..._

— Люцифер.

Он резко поднял взгляд от стола. Перед ним стоял Диаволо в своей куда более человеческой форме. Золотые глаза чуть прищурены, брови сдвинуты. Он... беспокоился?

— Прошу прощения. Я заснул? 

— Да. И это на тебя не похоже.

Диаволо потянулся вперед и слегка сжал плечо Люцифера. Тот подавил порыв оттолкнуть демона. Люцифер всё еще был настороже. Да, его сдерживало соглашение, и всё же он был настороже. Та часть в нем, что осталась от архангела, боялась, что Диаволо оторвет обрывки крыльев, пусть те и выглядели ужасно. 

_ Отвратительно-только-посмотри-на-них-посмотри-на-меня-ужасно-я-заслуживаю-лучшего-намного-большего-я-заслуживаю... _

Люцифер отбросил эти мысли. Он был самим воплощением Смирения и теперь _не поддастся_ искушению. И пусть теперь он — демон, это не значит, что он отклонится от... от...

— Прошу прощения. Такого больше не повторится. 

— Люцифер, ты выглядишь бледным. И едва можешь держаться прямо.

Диаволо подвинул стул ближе к столу Люцифера. В его взгляде читалось то самое участие, которое Люцифер никогда не мог понять. Напускное оно или искреннее? Почему бы лорд демонов (или, вернее, _наследный принц_ ) стал так интересоваться бывшим ангелом?

— Поговори со мной. Ты уже осваиваешься? Хорошо питаешься?

— Да. — Диаволо не сдвинулся с места, ожидая, так что Люцифер вздохнул и продолжил. — Я ем нормально. Три раза в день, досыта. И высыпаюсь. 

Диаволо кивнул. 

— Хорошо. А как вы с братьями... привыкаете к тому, что стали демонами?

Люцифер сглотнул ком в горле. Он противился, это точно. А вот остальные... хм. С чего бы тут начать? Они в основном старались сдержать отвратительную ярость, воплощенную в Сатане. То, что он сам породил нечто подобное, до сих пор...

_ Смирение, Люцифер. Помни о смирении. _

— Стараемся извлечь пользу из нашего положения. И сохранить всё таким, как прежде, насколько это возможно. 

Выражение лица Диаволо вдруг изменилось. Он нахмурился, участие превратилось в... тревогу? 

— Люцифер... пропасть между ангелом и демоном велика, как мир. Неудивительно, что ты так ослабел. Никакой сон и еда в Девилдоме не заменят то, из чего демоны на самом деле черпают свои силы. 

Он замолчал, задумавшись.

— На Небесах ты был самим воплощением Смирения, так ведь? Или, проще говоря, скромности. 

— Да, так и есть.

— И всё же люди, похоже, тобой восхищались. Сын зари, утренняя звезда. — Диаволо улыбнулся. — Шесть сияющих белых крыльев, будто сотканных из цельного света.

Люцифер неловко поерзал от похвалы.

— Да, но... потом я потерял два. И теперь они похожи на что угодно, кроме цельного света...

— Знаю, я уже видел, но... покажешь их мне?

Люцифер похолодел, старый страх вернулся снова. Диаволо собирался забрать оставшиеся крылья: единственное, что сохранилось у него от ангельского величия. Он невольно чуть подался назад.

Диаволо это тут же заметил. Конечно же. 

— Я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого, Люцифер. Твои крылья очень красивы, и ты явно хорошо заботишься о них. Никогда не видел в Девилдоме такого прекрасного оперения.

Несмотря на внутреннее отторжение из-за похвалы от демона, в глубине души Люцифер что-то почувствовал. Если подумать, ему стало немного лучше. 

— Хорошо.

Не успев сдержаться, он принял подлинную, демонскую форму и удобно уселся. Крылья чуть замялись за спиной, и только тогда он вспомнил, что не чистил перья с момента падения. 

— Ох... когда же ты в последний раз перебирал перья?

Люцифер почувствовал, что щеки начинают пылать, и бросил сердитый взгляд. 

— Времени не было. Сдерживал Сатану, выполнял свои обязанности, а еще... 

Люцифер застыл. Рука Диаволо оказалась в опасной близости от одного из больших крыльев.

— Лорд Диаволо?

— Доверься мне. Тебе станет лучше. 

Люцифер медленно подавил желание с размаху хлестнуть демона крылом и сбежать. Сделав глубокий вдох, он расслабился. 

— Ладно. 

Крыло вздрогнуло от прикосновения чужой руки. Но Диаволо сдержал слово. Он провел пальцами по сломанным и поврежденным перьям, убирая те, что уже готовы были выпасть, и очень нежно высвобождая новые из плотной оболочки. Люцифер довольно вздохнул и расслабился, поддаваясь заботе. Сознавая, что наследный принц Девилдома чистит _ему_ перья, Люцифер... невольно улыбнулся. Слегка. Это... и правда было приятно: ухватиться за такой маленький кусочек гордости. 

Когда Диаволо перешел к другому большому крылу, раздалось тихое урчание. Диаволо неожиданно рассмеялся, и оно тут же прекратилось. 

— Люцифер... я не знал, что ты умеешь мурлыкать. 

Тот снова покраснел. 

— Я тоже не знал. Прошу вас, не дразните меня. 

— Не смущайся. Это очаровательно. 

— _Не надо._

Пальцы Диаволо дрогнули. 

— Почему нет, Люцифер?

Ответить было непросто. 

— Не люблю, когда меня так дразнят. 

— Почему же? — Диаволо продолжил перебирать перья. — Не поверю, что воплощение Смирения не выдержит, если его немного подразнят в шутку. Но ты так прекрасен, что трудно представить, из-за чего тебя можно дразнить. Так ли важно, что ты мурлычешь, когда расслаблен? Ты же все равно Люцифер, утренняя звезда? 

— Ваша правда, — признал Люцифер, снова расслабляясь под прикосновениями. Но Диаволо замолчал. Повинуясь внезапному порыву чего-то вроде голода, Люцифер вдруг выпалил: — А что еще во мне Вам нравится? 

Диаволо мягко рассмеялся. Он похвалил Люцифера за то, что Михаил не мог подавить его восстание так долго. Его мастерство командующего на поле боя. Его физическую форму, выбор одежды, то, как маленькие крылья подчеркивали большие, ближе к пояснице. Люцифер впитывал это как человек, умирающий от жажды. Отчего-то это упражнение придало ему больше сил, чем у него было когда-либо после падения. Он снова начал _ценить_ себя. 

Наконец Диаволо откинулся на спинку стула, что-то весело напевая себе под нос.

— Ну что, как ты себя чувствуешь?

Люцифер сложил крылья, чтобы снова сесть лицом к Диаволо. 

— Лучше. Кажется, столько энергии у меня еще не было с тех пор, как я оказался здесь.

— А знаешь, почему так? 

Люцифер нахмурился. 

— Не потому, что я сейчас гораздо расслабленнее, чем был в последнее время?

— Частично, — хмыкнул Диаволо. — Но в основном, думаю, потому, что я воззвал к твоей гордости.

— Я не гордец. Я — воплощение...

— Неужели ты только что оскорбился при одной мысли о том, что великий Люцифер теперь стал воплощением греха Гордыни? 

«...Проклятье. Диаволо был прав». Люцифер тяжело осел на стуле. 

— Похоже, так и есть... 

— Я делаю это не для того, чтобы унизить тебя, Люцифер. — Диаволо подошел и похлопал его по плечам. — А потому, что ты явно морил себя голодом с тех пор, как оказался здесь. Ты — демон. Еда хороша для питания, но люди могут умереть, питаясь лишь одним продуктом, и тебе точно так же нужно что-то еще. У всех нас есть нечто вроде ядра — грех, на котором мы сосредоточены. И если не предаваться ему регулярно... 

— Вы хотите сказать, что я умру, если не позволю себе слушать бесконечную лесть? 

Диаволо рассмеялся. 

— Вот что мне в тебе так нравится: ты не боишься быть со мной честным. Или настолько язвительным, насколько возможно. Благодаря этому я чувствую себя таким же демоном, как все остальные, так что спасибо тебе. Нет, Люцифер. Ты не умрешь, не обязательно. Но... отказывать себе в этом может быть опасно. Я видел, как демоны сходили с ума или превращались не более, чем в голодных чудовищ, отчаянно жаждущих предаться своему греху, не разбирая, кому причиняют боль. Я не желаю такого ни тебе, ни твоим братьям. 

Люцифер вспомнил о Маммоне. Тот думал, что старший брат не замечает, как пропадают всякие мелочи, воровством которых он был так увлечен, и очень огорчился, когда накопленная добыча исчезла из его комнаты. Люцифер вспомнил об Асмо, скромном и праведном на Небесах. Как он избегал любых физических контактов, потому что каждое из них было для него слишком сильным переживанием. О Левиафане и его едких, полных ненависти взглядах в сторону тех из них, кто сохранил часть крыльев. О Вельзевуле и его настойчивом требовании добавки за ужином (а потом он жадно смотрел на остатки еды и всё же как-то сдерживался). О Бельфегоре, когда-то радостном и энергичном, а теперь вялом, злобном и грустном.

Единственным, кто и правда c безумным самозабвением предавался своему греху, был Сатана.

— ...Я постараюсь объяснить им, что изменилось.

— Всего лишь изменилось? — Диаволо взглянул на стол Люцифера. — Иди домой, Люцифер. Сделай перерыв. Я хочу, чтобы вам с братьями было здесь как можно комфортнее. Не стоит бояться демонов, которыми вы стали. Нужно будет немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть, но, надеюсь, вы сможете принять свои новые сущности. И новые роли.

Несмотря на предубеждения, Люцифер чувствовал, что Диаволо с ним честен. Но как отнестись к его совету? Что-то внутри всё же противилось принятию греха. Это противоречило всему, что они с братьями когда-либо знали и о чем слышали. Но... у него еще будет время всё обдумать по дороге домой. 

— Благодарю, лорд Диаволо. Я постараюсь помочь хотя бы своим братьям... чтобы им больше не было неуютно здесь и неловко от того, кем они стали. 

— Хорошо. Рад слышать, — улыбнулся Диаволо. — Отдохни в выходные, проведи время с ними.

— Не думаю, что стоит...

— Это приказ, Люцифер. Отдохни в выходные. Увидимся в понедельник. 

— ...Я понял. Спасибо, лорд Диаволо. 

Люцифер вовсе не горел желанием провести выходные в непосредственной близости от Сатаны. Но ради братьев? Он был готов отодвинуть свою гордость на задний план. Пока что. 

Гордыня оказалась намного более мучительно-сладким грехом, чем он ожидал.


	2. Алчность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Маммон сталкивается с неожиданными переменами в собственном поведении после падения, как и его братья Асмодей и Вельзевул. Не в силах принять такие изменения своей природы, Асмодей предпринимает попытку вернуться на Небеса в поисках прощения.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62327818)  
> 

Маммон помнил падение. Помнил горячую, обжигающую боль в спине, когда отрывались верхние крылья. Эта боль стала совершенно другой, когда он упал на крышу башни с часами в центре Девилдома, пробив верхние балки и тяжело приземлившись на пол под колоколами. Ему показалось, что мерное тиканье отсчитало несколько часов, пока почетный караул Диаволо не нашел его. Трещины в ребрах, сломанное крыло... Маммон быстро исцелился от ран, хотя в тот момент был почти уверен, что умирает. Он сих пор ощущал, как будто какая-то его часть в тот день умерла, и это действовало на нервы.

И вот из-за нервов он непроизвольно прихватывал всякие мелочи по всему Дому Скорби, сам не зная почему. Просто так казалось правильно. Ничего крупного или сразу бросающегося в глаза. Резной деревянный слоник с каминной полки, птичка из латунной проволоки с тумбочки — чем ярче, тем лучше. Маммон вспомнил о птицах, за которыми так любил наблюдать в мире людей, — о сороках. О том, как они выбирали из ручьев самые блестящие камешки и даже дрались за самые лучшие. Однажды он нашел сорочий клад: много гальки, интересных листьев и семян, женская сережка, косточка персика...

Теперь же он сам чувствовал себя сорокой. И от этой мысли слегка кружилась голова всякий раз, как он приносил что-то в комнату. Тихий и всё более далекий голос в голове нашептывал ему, что нельзя красть чужие вещи. Но Маммон уже потратил деньги, выданные ему на месяц, а Диаволо не хотел, чтобы они работали, пока... до каких пор, кстати?

А потом Люцифер вытащил почти всё из «тайника» в его комнате и вернул все вещи на свои места. Они поругались, впервые за... вообще за всё время. Он и сам не понимал, в _чем_ дело. Не понимал, почему для него было так важно обладать этими вещами. Но — было. И то, что Люцифер зашел к нему в комнату, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежало _ему_ , но не ему...

Тьфу. Бессмыслица какая-то.

Сунув резного слоника обратно в карман, Маммон спустился по лестнице на обед. Фигурка приятно оттягивала карман, и это ощущение бодрило, будто заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по жилам, позволяя продержаться еще день. Вельзевул был уже на кухне — доедал остатки вчерашнего ужина. 

— Привет. Как ты, держишься?

Вельзи проглотил порцию спагетти.

— Нормально. А ты, Маммон?

— Ну, тоже, в общем. Получше. — Маммон подошел к холодильнику и заглянул внутрь. — ...Ого. У нас уже закончилась еда?

Молчание.

Нахмурившись, Маммон сдвинул несколько бутылок сока и обнаружил пакет с виноградом, которым можно было перекусить. Что ж, уже неплохо. Он вытащил гроздь и стал ее промывать.

— В общем, у меня гримм не осталось, так что придется кого-то еще отправить за едой.

— Я тоже по нулям.

Маммон поднял взгляд на Вельзи, который просто стоял напротив него с тарелкой спагетти в руках.

— Ты? Но... на что ты всё потратил?!

Вельзи уставился себе под ноги.

— ...на Адскую Кухню.

— Ты потратил всё пособие на еду?

— Да.

Маммон нахмурился.

— С тобой точно всё в порядке, Вельзи?

— Я... я...

— С нами всеми что-то не в порядке.

Маммон вздрогнул.

— Черт, Асмо... ты меня нефигово напугал. 

Асмодей уставился на него с не меньшим удивлением. Видом он немного напоминал мумию, замотанную с ног до головы в остатки ангельских одеяний с длинными рукавами. Перчатки закрывали руки полностью, кроме кончиков пальцев, а капюшон — почти всю голову и лицо. 

— Маммон, ты только что... чертыхнулся?

— Ага, похоже на то, — Маммон неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, осознавая это. — Мы и с Люцифером тоже ругались, когда поссорились. Может, это из-за того, что мы теперь демоны?

— Погоди, ты что, поссорился с Люцифером?

— Да, пару дней назад. Ты ничего не слышал?

Асмо помотал головой.

— Я... старался не выходить из комнаты. Из-за чего вы поругались?

— Он зашел в мою комнату и забрал мои вещи! — рявкнул Маммон.

— Те, что до этого были разложены по всему дому? — Вельзи уже успел успокоиться. — Они же не твои изначально. Как они оказались у тебя, Маммон?

Маммон неловко поёжился.

— Эй, эй! Они прямо напрашивались, чтобы я взял их и унес с собой, вот и всё! А сам-то ты, Вельзи? Ты съел всю нашу еду!

— Я проголодался.

— Ты брал добавку на завтрак! И всё еще не наелся?

Вельзи посмотрел на них взглядом щеночка, которого только что пнули.

— Не знаю. Я...

— Дело не только в тебе, Вельзи. — Асмо тоже отщипнул себе немного винограда и принялся его мыть. — Мы все изменились. Вы не заметили? Я больше не хочу, чтобы люди ко мне прикасались. Люцифер стал дольше собираться по утрам...

— Бельфи только и делает, что спит, — добавил Вельзи. — А я очень голоден...

Маммон закатил глаза.

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы, парни. У меня всё нормально.

— Кроме воровства...

— _Всё нормально!_ — взорвался Маммон.

Братья пораженно уставились на него. Асмо застыл в ужасе, дрожа как кролик и не замечая, что по его рукам течет вода, а перчатки уже намокли. 

Маммон вздохнул.

— В смысле, со мной всё в порядке. Я же Маммон, в конце концов. Воплощение Милосердия, так? Кем еще я могу быть? — он улыбнулся, повернувшись к Асмо, чтобы закрыть кран. — Ты — ангел Целомудрия. Вельзи, ты — всё еще Умеренность, так? Нам просто нужно это пережить. Да, нас изгнали, но мы остались собой, так ведь? Да? 

Взглянув на братьев, он почувствовал, как сердце ухнуло вниз. Асмодей молча ел виноград, глядя в пол. Вельзи тоже не выглядел особо убежденным. 

— Да ладно вам, парни...

И тут на кухню зашел Сатана с продуктами в руках. Поставив покупки на стол, он начал раскладывать продукты по местам, не произнося ни слова. В воздухе повисла почти невыносимая неловкость. Асмо устроился за столом в самом дальнем углу от Сатаны, и Маммон не мог его за это винить или упрекнуть. Даже он не знал, как быть с этим странным клоном Люцифера. Они могли бы быть близнецами, если бы Сатана не осветлил волосы сразу же, как только получил пособие на месяц. И если бы не зеленые глаза. Но просто игнорировать его было нельзя. Это могло разозлить еще сильнее, чем неосторожно брошенная фраза.

— Эмм... а ты как, Сатана? Ты не чувствовал себя как-то странно в последнее время?

— Странно? — Сатана оглянулся от холодильника, вскинув бровь. — В каком смысле?

— Ну, знаешь... Делал что-то, что обычно не в твоих правилах. Но ты всё равно это делаешь, — пожал плечами Маммон. — Как будто чувствуешь, что должен. 

— Например, использую любую возможность взъерошить перья Люциферу, только чтобы подразнить его? — ухмыльнулся Сатана. — Но это не странно. По-моему, это весело.

— _Весело?_

— Ну да, весело. Знаете, такое специфически демоническое чувство, потому что им не нужно следовать дурацким правилам, строгим и при этом бессмысленным, если хорошо подумать.

Неловкость сменилась напряжением. Маммон расстроился: Сатана был прав. Разумеется, прав. Разве справедливо, что их изгнали за попытку защитить Лилит? И не только Лилит, но и... всякое, что случалось до того. Он хотел лазить в мир людей, когда вздумается! Хотел опять наблюдать за сороками, снова меняться с ними галькой!

— Наверно, ты прав. Тебе же не пришлось мириться с тем, что всё это время терпели мы. И у тебя нет воспоминаний Люцифера, так что... да. Демонам весело живется, правда?

Сатана помолчал.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сам тоже демон, да?

— Конечно, я... погоди, что?

Новоиспеченный брат обвел взглядом комнату, Вельзи, Асмо, который почти слился со своим одеянием, одинокую гроздь винограда на столе.

— Вы же все это знали, да? Мы были изгнаны с Небес и оказались тут. Наши тела изменились. Рога, хвосты... у кого-то стало меньше крыльев? Совсем не осталось? Зато появилось кое-что между ног? Пожалуйста, скажите, что вы заметили хотя бы это.

Асмо тихонько взвизгнул и натянул капюшон на глаза от смущения.

— Значит, хоть один из вас заметил.

— Мы все заметили, ясно?! — прорычал Маммон. — Да, мы демоны, и что? Это не значит, что мы теперь должны вести себя, как они.

Сатана внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся.

— Ну ты даешь, Маммон. Разве не ты только что рассказывал, что с тобой творится что-то странное?

— Я не говорил, что веду себя странно, ты, переросший сгусток злости! Это Асмо и Вельзи сказали. 

Сатана наконец захлопнул дверцу холодильника и прислонился к ней спиной, смерив Маммона ровным взглядом.

— Вы с Люцифером только что сильно поругались из-за того, что ты воруешь вещи из дома. Ты нахватал столько, что он заметил. Не многовато в тебе Жадности, как по-твоему, Маммон?

— На что ты... — Маммон сделал шаг назад. Ему это не нравилось. Совсем. Жадный? _Он?_ Вес слоненка в кармане теперь ощущался укором. — Я не жадный! Прекрати. 

— Да ну? — Сатана вытащил кошелек, высыпал мелочь на ладонь и призывно подбросил. — Сколько сейчас у меня в руке? 

_Дзынь-дзынь-дзынь._ Монеты сверкнули на свету, и в груди Маммона что-то сжалось. 

— Пятьдесят пять гримм. Дай их мне.

Сатана ухмыльнулся.

— Ага, вот теперь ты точно жадный. Что придает тебе больше энергии, Маммон? То, что ты выиграл ставку? Или то, что я отдам тебе деньги? 

— Выигрыш, придурок! А теперь давай сюда! Я их выиграл по-честному.

И только когда гримм оказались у него в руке, он понял, что натворил. Маммон смотрел на блестящие монеты, растерянно и с каким-то смутным стыдом. Но вот оно, то самое волнение. Даже приятнее, чем прихватывать с собой всякие вещицы. Ему было действительно хорошо. А еще — приятнее, чем когда он помогал людям найти то, что сможет им помочь, и вот это уже действительно пугало.

Маммон втянул воздух, сжав монеты в ладони. Как бы то ни было, он должен был обладать ими. _Должен_.

— Что со мной не так?

— Ничего, Маммон. Ты теперь демон. Мы просто такие. Когда мы испытываем неукротимое желание чем-то обладать или что-то сделать, то физически не можем ему сопротивляться. — Сатана повернулся и отодвинул продукты от Вельзевула. — Тебе уже хватит, Вельзи.

— Но...

— Никаких но. Сходи в тренажерку или еще куда. Отвлекись от еды на время.

Вельзевул молча кивнул и с удрученным видом вышел из кухни.

Маммон сунул деньги в карман.

— Так... что ты хочешь сказать, Сатана? Мы должны отказаться от своей ангельской сущности? И дать себе волю делать всё, что захотим, как демоны?

Сатана смерил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Да, именно это я и хочу сказать. Зачем убиваться, а? Мы же всё равно не сможем изменить то, что случилось. Меня-то точно назад не пустят, факт. Меня не особо заботит, что там будет с вами. Но лучше бы принять себя такими, как есть, а не пытаться с этим бороться. 

Маммон вздрогнул от внезапного удара спинки стула о стену.

— Асмо? Эй, ты куда?

— Назад, на Небеса.

— Чт... стой! — Маммон бросился за братом, свернул за угол и увидел, как Асмо столкнулся с Люцифером в холле. Упс. Похоже, это оказалось чувствительно даже для Люцифера.

— Эй, Асмо, успокойся, ладно? Если ты отправишься туда...

— _Не трогай меня!_ — взвился Асмо.

Люцифер зря попытался поддержать брата после столкновения. С негромким удивленным возгласом он отдернул руку, и Асмодей отстранился, дрожа и хватая ртом воздух.

— Прости, Асмо, я только пытался удержать тебя на ногах. Что случилось?

— Я... я хочу вернуться, Люцифер. Я хочу домой. Не могу здесь больше!

Выражение лица Люцифера тут же стало ледяным. 

— Асмодей. Это и есть наш дом. Мы связали наши судьбы — и проиграли. Приговор Отца был приведен в исполнение.

— Нет... нет-нет-нет. Я не могу так. Я хочу снова быть ангелом. Хочу назад свои крылья! Я...

— Попытаешься вернуться — и Михаил тут же убьет тебя. Ты это понимаешь?

Асмодей тихонько всхлипнул.

— Если мы... если мы просто попросим прощения...

Люцифер взглянул на него.

— И предадим память Лилит? Снова станем почти рабами в услужении у тирана?

— Всё было не так. И тебе это известно!

— Не знаю, что ты помнишь, Асмодей. 

Ох. Теперь Люцифер был просто в бешенстве. Маммон убрался с его пути, а Люцифер расправил крылья и продолжал надвигаться на Асмо, который понемногу отступал назад. 

— А вот _я_ помню, что ко мне относились как к существу второго сорта по сравнению с теми, кто возник из _первичного бульона_. Я помню, как меня заставляли склонить голову и преклонить колена перед концепцией _смертности_. Но это стерпеть я мог. Мог прикусить язык, проглотить гордость. 

Асмодей ударился спиной о стену и неловко охнул, когда Люцифер распахнул над ним крылья, заключив его в клетку из перьев.

— Перестань...

Люцифер уперся ладонью в стену.

— Что я не выношу, так это лицемерие отца, который говорит одно, а делает другое. Не выношу того, кто заявляет о своем всемогуществе и всеведении, когда он совсем не такой. И особенно не выношу отца, который приказывает уничтожить свою собственную дочь, потому что она осмелилась позаботиться о судьбе не кого бы то ни было, а человека. Если ты хочешь снова стать раболепным и невежественным, то вперед. Но я лучше сгорю на месте, чем вернусь к той судьбе.

Асмодей вывернулся из крыльев Люцифера и бросился к двери, даже не встретившись взглядом с Маммоном. 

Тот демон сглотнул.

— Мы же догоним его, да?

— Нет. Пусть сам усвоит свой урок. — Люцифер перевел взгляд на Маммона. — Что ты ему сказал?

У того мороз пробежал по коже.

— Эй, не обвиняй меня! Я пытался его удержать. Это Сатана вдруг заговорил о том, что мы должны быть просто демонами, и напугал его!

— Ага, это был я, — язвительно отозвался Сатана с кухни. — Но я же прав. А еще я возместил всё, что Вельзи выгреб из холодильника. Всегда пожалуйста.

— Сатана... — зарычал Люцифер. 

— Ну что еще? Не слышу, я занят: готовлю обед. Есть-то будете?

— Просто смешно, — вздохнул Люцифер.

Маммон понимал, что испытывает удачу, но... 

— Слушай, Люцифер, а он прав? Ну... про воровство. 

Говорить об этом было сложно. Часть его ненавидела себя за то, что он сделал, другая часть ненавидела то, что он в этом признается. 

— Я ничем таким раньше не занимался. А Асмо раньше не дергался, когда его касались.

Люцифер посмотрел на него, поначалу раздраженно, но потом взгляд смягчился.

— Ничего страшного, просто... постарайся к этому привыкнуть.

— Да ладно, не ври мне! Что с нами происходит? За весь месяц ты нам и слова не сказал. Ты хоть представляешь, что нам приходится переживать? Мне нужны ответы, черт подери! И раз уж ты пришел домой так рано, то мог бы ими поделиться! 

Люцифер помолчал немного, потом сложил крылья за плечами. 

— Ладно. Пойди оторви Левиафана от этих его компьютерных игр и попытайся разбудить Бельфегора. А где Вельзевул?

— Сатана послал его в спортзал, чтобы не дать схомячить всю еду, которую он купил. 

— Он съел так много? Это же... ладно, не важно. Позови его тоже. Когда Асмодей выяснит всё на собственном горьком опыте и приползет обратно, я и его введу в курс дела. А пока вам всем стоит узнать, о чем лорд Диаволо рассказал мне сегодня утром. Кое-что принципиально важное для всех нас.


	3. Зависть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Серьезный разговор братьев об их затруднительном положении.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62327878)  
> 

Левиафан не понимал, почему должен был оставаться здесь, внизу, с остальными. Особенно с Люцифером и Маммоном. С Вельзи еще куда ни шло, его крылья после падения стали похожи на крылышки насекомого. Но Люцифер... почему _он_ сохранил перья? Это нечестно. Всё это было нечестно. Если бы он только не упал в подземный океан, когда Отец низверг его с Небес... Ему еще повезло, что он хорошо умел плавать.

Да. Всё было не так уж плохо. Надо и дальше твердить себе это. Надо хорошо обходиться с братьями. Не их вина в том, что он стал похож на змея.

_ И всё же это несправедливо. _

Он ведь был ангелом Доброты! Что же доброго в змее?!

Левиафан нахмурился, проведя пальцами по чешуйкам на шее. Ему это не нравилось. Совсем. Он чувствовал себя... высохшим. Мерзким. Леви присел на кушетку, и хвост плотно обвился вокруг него. 

— Эй, долго еще это всё будет тянуться? Я хочу принять ванну.

— Опять? — нахмурился Люцифер. — Мы так всё на воду истратим.

— А что поделать? Я пересыхаю и становлюсь мерзким. Только вода и может помочь!

Бельфегор зевнул, мягко упираясь лбом в бок Вельзи и устраиваясь поудобнее. 

— Похоже, это только твоя проблема, Леви.

— _Так и есть_! Только мне приходится проходить через это. Так нечестно.

Люцифер вздохнул. 

— Как бы то ни было, похоже, что Асмо еще не скоро вернется к нам. А пока я хочу поделиться кое-какой информацией, которую лорд Дьяволо предоставил сегодня утром. Уверен, вы все заметили, что изменились не только ваши тела. Вы ощущаете совершенно другой набор импульсов, я прав? 

Все затихли. Даже Маммон, в кои-то веки. Левиафан пылал возмущением. Люцифер думал, что они не заметили? Что ж. _Он_ заметил.

— Мне здесь невыносимо. Все эти демоны... похоже, они счастливы. Чему тут радоваться-то? А они словно тычут этим нам в лицо. Ненавижу. Ненавижу то, что они так счастливы, а мы просто застряли здесь. Но я знаю, что так не должно быть! Я не должен ненавидеть их, не должен никого ненавидеть. Но это происходит, и я не знаю, почему!

Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух.

— Так _нечестно_. Я хочу, чтобы всё было, как раньше.

— И я тоже, — пробурчал Маммон.

— И я, — добавил Вельзи.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Левиафан знал, что никто из них не хотел произносить. Он знал, потому что они все знали:

_ Мне не хватает Лилит. _

На этот раз первым нарушил молчание Люцифер.

— Я знаю. Я ведь сам лично велел вам сосредоточиться на ваших добродетелях и противиться соблазнам, когда мы только оказались здесь. Я сказал так, потому что хотел как можно сильнее сплотить нас. Но, похоже, в данной ситуации это не вполне целесообразно.

Сатана поднял взгляд от... погодите. Что это за книга? Когда Сатана вдруг начал читать? 

— Я же говорил, что это плохая идея.

— Да. Спасибо, что напомнил, Сатана. Ты наверняка не заметил, но вот остальные могли. Кто-то из вас чувствовал слабость, пытаясь противостоять этим импульсам слишком долго?

— Уф, — Маммон вскинул руки. — Не тяни резину, Люцифер. Ближе к делу.

— Да! — Левиафан подавил приступ кашля. Дурацкое пересохшее горло. Чем скорее всё это закончится, тем быстрее он сможет вернуться в комнату и лечь отмокать.

-...Отлично. — Люцифер выглядел... честно говоря, он выглядел _раздавленным_ , чего Левиафан никак не ожидал от стоического старшего брата. — Дело в том, что если мы продолжим в том же духе, то это может катастрофически сказаться на нашем здоровье и неком подобии счастья, какое только можно обрести в Девилдоме. Демоны, как правило, привязаны к одному греху, одному соблазну больше, чем к другим. Это их «ядро», как объяснил лорд Дьяволо. Если демон не предается ему хоть отчасти, то ослабевает от голода совершенно иного рода, чем при нехватке еды. И если позволить этому продолжаться, то... можно полностью обезуметь. Стать почти что диким зверем.

_ Ох. _

Левиафан уселся полностью, встревоженно глядя на братьев. Даже Бельфегор скривился из-за происходящего, и его нельзя было за это упрекнуть. Леви снова посмотрел на Люцифера.

— Т-тебе не кажется, что стоило это выяснить до того, как заставлять нас продолжать изображать из себя ангелов? Да уж... эпик фейл.

— Я не знал. И прошу прощения за это.

Бельфи пожал плечами.

— И что, теперь нам просто надо творить, что вздумается?

— _Этого_ я не говорил. Я не утверждаю, что вы должны полностью отдаться своей демонской натуре. Мы — одни из самых могущественных демонов в Девилдоме. Какой пример мы тогда подадим другим?

Сатана хмыкнул.

— Похоже, насчет твоего ядра сомнений ни у кого нет.

Леви пришлось признать, что Люцифер очень забавно встопорщил все перья сразу.

— Ха-ха-ха! Он так оскорбился, когда ты уличил его напрямую! ЛОЛ.

— Да. Я — демон Гордыни. — Люцифер притянул крыло к груди, пытаясь пригладить перья. — И нет сомнений в том, что твое ядро, Сатана — это Гнев.

Длинный костяной хвост Сатаны язвительно дернулся. 

— Ну разумеется. _Что же еще_ , Люцифер. 

Люцифер смерил его взглядом, а потом снова принялся разглаживать встопорщенные перья. 

— Значит, Люцифер — Гордыня, Сатана — Гнев. Получается, Вельзи...

Вельзевул неловко поморщился и попытался спрятаться за близнеца. Ключевое слово — _попытался_. Удалось это ему где-то на 5%, не больше. Упс.

— Чревоугодие, — предположил Сатана. — Он весь месяц глаз не сводил с еды, как будто ей вот-вот придет конец. А мне пришлось потратить все оставшиеся деньги на пополнение запасов в холодильнике.

— Простите, — тихо произнес Вельзи. Он почти забрался к Бельфи на колени, тихонько жужжа крыльями. Бельфи уже смирился с тем, что его колени заняли голова и плечи Вельзи, приобнял брата коровьим хвостом за талию и поглаживал по волосам, стараясь успокоить. 

— Да ладно тебе, Сатана. Вельзи же ничего с этим поделать не может. — Даже Маммона, кажется, Сатана уже довел до ручки. — И никто из нас тоже. Не заставляй его винить себя. 

— Вот как? Значит, ты наконец-то признаешь себя демоном Алчности?

Маммон выглядел так, словно Сатана только что выложил флэш-рояль у него перед носом. 

— Эй! Не надо тут сыпать соль на рану, ясно тебе? Да, я демон Алчности. Что там, я поспорить готов, что _так и есть_! Я этого не просил, но деваться некуда, и знаешь что? Я стану самой лучшей жадной сволочью во всем Девилдоме, вот так-то!

— Ладно-ладно, сорока-воровка. Нечего тут топорщить свои ощипанные крылья.

— Зато у меня они хотя бы _есть_.

Значит, у них всех были эти демонские ядра... и большинство уже догадались, какие именно? Фигово. Откуда Левиафану знать, что там у него? Он просто хотел сидеть взаперти, отгородившись от всех этих тупых цивилов. Цивилов с их дурацкими цивильными делами вроде работы, танцулек, отношений... кому это всё надо? Точно не Левиафану. Ему было достаточно разговоров с двухмерными девушками, которые никогда ему не откажут. Конечно, такое общение довольно ограничено, но...

— Что ж, хорошо, что я уже и так делал то, что хотелось. Спал. — Бельфи зевнул и положил голову на плечо Вельзи. — Значит, можно подняться к себе и продолжить? Лень. Лучшее ядро в мире.

— ...Мило и скучно, ага. — Маммон взглянул на Леви. — А у тебя что? Уже понял?

Леви скривился.

— Ну, точно не похоть. Меня не интересует такая цивильная ерунда. Как вы уже все догадались?! Это нечестно! Мне отлично сидится в комнате, пока я могу там принимать ванну, когда захочу. И можно спокойно не знать ничего о своем ядре, не то что вам, лузерам! 

Ох. Теперь все уставились на него. Хм... он в чем-то дал маху? И теперь Люцифер надерет ему зад, как Маммону, когда обнаружил у него в комнате «тайник»? 

— Зависть, — провозгласил Сатана, а потом снова уткнулся в книгу.

— Поддерживаю.

— Точно Зависть.

_Как_... ну уж нет. _Так просто_ он им победу не отдаст.

— Конечно! Я прямо-таки воплощение Зависти! Магистр Зависти 99 уровня. Спасибо вам большое. 

Сатана взглянул на него, прищурившись.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что такое зависть? 

— Еще бы мне не знать! 

Он понятия не имел. Ничего, выяснит позже. После ванны.

Люцифер вздохнул.

— Что ж, как бы то ни было, с большинством разобрались. Получается, Асмодей... — он не договорил.

Остальным понадобилось чуть больше времени, но в итоге даже Леви смог применить метод исключения. С самого момента падения Асмодей не хотел, чтобы к нему прикасались. Так и не сказал, был ли он ранен, никому не показывал свою демоническую форму и большую часть времени проводил в комнате. А когда наконец вышел, то выглядел пристыженным и несчастным. Леви думал, что Асмо всё еще переживает из-за того, что с ними произошло, но...

Сатана захлопнул книгу.

— Ну, если Михаил его не прикончит и он всё-таки вернется, мы просто устроим ему свидание вслепую с суккубом. Чтобы разобраться с этим раз и навсегда, как пластырь оторвать.

— Он даже не хочет, чтобы кто-то из нас его _обнял_ , Сатана, — вздохнул Люцифер. — Ладно, надеюсь, он сможет найти золотую середину. Да, в последнее время я был занят делами лорда Дьяволо, но все выходные буду дома. Если кому-то из вас нужно будет посоветоваться по этому поводу, вы всегда можете прийти ко мне.

Люцифер вышел из гостиной. Наверное, чтобы снова спрятаться в своем кабинете. _Наконец-то._

— Пафосная сволочь, — пробормотал Сатана. 

— Согласен, — отозвался Бельфи, всё еще кидая убийственные взгляды вслед Люциферу. 

Леви встал, волоча за собой длинный хвост. 

— Мне не нравится чувствовать себя таким мерзким. Пойду приму ванну. А потом буду играть в визуальные новеллы до конца выходных. Даже не пытайтесь достучаться.


	4. Похоть, акт первый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от автора: наконец откровенный контент.  
> Предупреждение от переводчика: да ладно, по нашим меркам не такой и откровенный :)
> 
> Асмодей вспоминает свое падение и ищет прощения Создателя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62327917)  
> 

Падать оказалось больно. Больнее всего, что Асмодей чувствовал когда-либо в течение своей бессмертной жизни. Где-то на полпути он потерял пару крыльев — но не смог бы отметить, когда именно; к этом времени его голова уже словно раскололась пополам из-за рогов, прорывающихся сквозь кожу. Потом он ударился обо что-то твердое, треснувшее под его весом, и закувыркался сквозь ветви деревьев, вспугнув стаю ворон, рассыпавшихся от него во все стороны. Он упал где-то в лесах Девилдома — совершенно один, в разбросанных перьях, с обнаженными, изуродованными крыльями, в которые тут же впился холодный ветер. Но всё это было несравнимо с необузданной, жаркой, ноющей  _ потребностью_, что набрякла тяжестью между его ног.

Он со стоном разодрал на себе остатки ангельских одеяний в попытке докопаться до источника этого чувства. Он не мог размышлять, не мог остановиться; от первого же прикосновения к тому, что он обнаружил, перехватило дыхание, и за следующие пять минут он запомнил только одно — восхитительные ощущения, разливающиеся по спирали из паха в живот и вниз по ногам, пока он яростно гладил и стискивал себя всё сильнее и сильнее, а потом... чистый экстаз развязки.

_ Звук, который он издал. _

Этот звук и вырвал его из безумия. Асмодей глядел но то, что было у него между ног и что только что излилось в его руку, не зная, что и думать. Он знал, как называется этот орган и что он с ним натворил — он ведь был воплощением Целомудрия, а не неведения. Даже после того, как он очистил руки и прикрыл свою наготу, он не знал, что чувствует в большей мере — удовлетворение или глубокий стыд от своего деяния. Он бродил по лесу в замешательстве, пока гвардейцы Диаволо не обнаружили его и не привели к братьям.

Вельзи попытался его обнять.

Ощущение окутывающего тепла чужого тела — этого хватило, чтобы эта  _ потребность  _ вернулась. Жар, острое  _ желание  _ увидеть Вельзи обнаженным, исследовать пальцами каждую выпуклость его мускулов... Вот  _ тогда  _ он испугался. И не только Вельзи. Он замечал всякое и в других демонах, в других падших ангелах: элегантность и изящество Люцифера, игривая натура Маммона, умение Сиире подчеркнуть любую форму, оказавшуюся перед ним, царственная осанка и невероятная красота Паймона... Ему так хотелось, чтобы они все коснулись его, касались снова и снова — но еще больше он хотел сам прикоснуться к ним.

Поэтому он и заперся в конце концов в своей комнате, отчаянно пытаясь вернуть контроль над своими мыслями и потребностями. Он как будто раздвоился: один Асмодей всё еще воплощал собой Целомудрие, всё еще всей душой стремился дотянуться до человеческих и даже демонических душ, взращивать в них чистую, невинную любовь; другой же, новый жаждал только жадных прикосновений, поцелуев, хотел сеять вокруг пылкое желание, которое вырастало бы и приносило плод — мгновенное напряжение экстатической развязки.

И новый Асмодей побеждал. Более того, собственных прикосновений ему становилось уже недостаточно.

Поэтому он и пришел сюда. Обратно. Домой. Пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что святость этого места жалила, словно осиный рой. А по другую сторону врат стоял сам архангел Михаил, и Асмодей еще никогда в жизни не испытывал такого страха ни перед одним ангелом.

Михаил совсем не изменился с их прошлой встречи. Люцифер в пылу сражения почти проколол его золотой доспех, но маленький Люк отвлек его в достаточной мере, чтобы следующий удар меча Михаила обезоружил Люцифера — ценой длинной зияющей раны поперек груди Люка, из которой хлынул жидкий свет. Теперь теперь, похоже, он готов был вернуть Асмодею должок — за то, что тот посмел вернуться на Небеса и умолять о встрече.

— Что тебе нужно, демон?

Эти слова резанули, словно тот самый меч. Асмо заскулил и стянул капюшон.

— Я... я не хочу больше оставаться в Девилдоме ни минуты. Мне так жаль! Мне жаль, что это случилось. Если только Отец сможет простить меня, я...

—  _ Простить? _ — взвился Михаил, и его льдисто-голубые глаза полыхнули. — Ты явился своей жалкой персоной в это святое место и умоляешь о прощении за то, что ты и твои братья натворили? Да ты хоть представляешь, скольких мы потеряли из-за восстания Люцифера? Мне стоит убить тебя на месте.

Асмодей дернулся.

— Михаил... пожалуйста. Мне так жаль, что всё так вышло. Я этого не хотел. Мы просто хотели защитить Лилит!

— Верно. Лилит. Вы хотели спасти  _ одного  _ ангела от кары, и посмотри, куда это вас привело. Лилит нарушила закон по собственному выбору. Она сама выбрала попытку изменить судьбу одного-единственного смертного, зная о последствиях. Стоила ли ее жизнь стольких страданий?

Асмодей молчал; его сотрясала дрожь. Конечно, да. Конечно, стоила. Если бы это был Михаил...

_ Да только это никогда не был бы Михаил. Красивый и могущественный, да, но в нем нет... сущности, содержания. Он — правая рука Отца, и ничего более. Ни самосознания, ни духа, ничего. _

Он похолодел от этого осознания. Забыв про спор, бросил взгляд на стражей у врат — неужели и они, неужели все ангелы такие... пустые? И его братья такими были? И  _ он? _

— Михаил, — это подошел Гавриил со своей свитой. Симеон тоже тут был. О, слава Отцу. Гавриил был десницей милосердия; может быть, хотя бы его удастся убедить? — Асмодей был под моим началом, позволь мне с ним побеседовать.

— Давай, — усмехнулся Михаил. — Мой разговор с этим демоном окончен. Он может стоять тут, пока не зачахнет, мне без разницы.

Он расправил шесть золотых крыльев и взмыл в облака, а его свита последовала за ним.

Асмодей поднял глаза на Гавриила — искать его взгляда было слишком стыдно... и слишком страшно увидеть подтверждение тому, что он и так уже понял. Интересно, если посмотреть в глаза Симеона, он тоже окажется марионеткой?

— Спасибо, Учитель Гавриил.

Гавриил нахмурился.

— Навряд ли я теперь могу называться твоим учителем, Асмодей. Я — само Милосердие; говори, что считаешь нужным, но в твоем обучении я точно претерпел неудачу.

— Н-нет, пожалуйста! Послушай. Я хочу домой. Я хочу снова стать ангелом. Я не могу изменить то, что случилось, но могу доказать, что достоин. Могу, если только — если бы только Отец дал мне шанс...

Гавриил взирал на Асмодея в молчании, и выражение его теплых серых глаз было непроницаемым. Он простер руку и открыл врата; на короткий миг Асмодею показалось, что ему удалось достичь невозможного, но архангел всего лишь ступил наружу, чтобы рассмотреть его во всех подробностях — его полуразодранное одеяние, перчатки... Асмодей всхлипнул, когда Гавриил взял его руку.

— Асмодей... покажись.

От этого приказа Асмодея словно молнией прошило — из руки прям в тело. Ох. Резко сдавило спину, голову — рога и крылья рванулись наружу прежде, чем он смог высвободиться из тисков хватки Гавриила. Его одеяние было теперь полностью разодрано на спине, и Асмодей отшатнулся, упал на колени, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Он слышал остальных — своих друзей, своих бывших братьев — слышал их вздохи и перешептывания, чувствовал их  _ взгляды. _

_ Он не просто меня унижает. Он приводит меня в пример. _

— О, Асмодей, — Гавриил опустился к нему, осторожно коснулся волос. — Ты так страшно пал. Мне жаль.

Асмодей заскулил и отстранился, натягивая на обнажившееся плечо сползшие остатки одеяния. Еще только этих мыслей не хватало перед Гавриилом.

— Прошу тебя, Гавриил, я хочу домой. Просто спроси Отца — спроси, может быть, он сможет меня простить? Что... что мне сделать? Я...

Гавриил вздохнул и убрал руку, закрыл глаза и замер — показалось, что на целую вечность, а потом снова открыл их.

— Отец говорит, что готов тебя простить, но... какова же истинная причина твоего появления здесь? Искреннее желание признать перед Ним свои грехи — или же лишь страх того, во что ты превратился?

_ Что. _

Асмодей поднял на Гавриила ошарашенный взгляд. Его...  _ грехи? _

Выражение лица архангела было столь же неизменно холодным, как и всегда.

— Ты думал, что попытка защитить Лилит — единственный грех, совершенный тобой и твоими братьями? Вот почему мы старались предотвратить ваши визиты в мир людей. Несовершенство смертного мира исказило каждого из вас... и особенно Лилит. Не смей и надеяться вернуться, пока не искупишь все свои прегрешения, Асмодей.

Он молчал, не в силах издать ни звука, даже чтобы просто показать, что всё слышал. То чувство, что закипало у него внутри, грозило прорваться наружу рычанием.

— Тогда, боюсь, наш разговор окончен, — Гавриил повернулся и шагнул обратно за ворота, закрывая их.

— Если Отец не ожидал ничего, кроме совершенства... может, ему тогда стоило создать нас совершенными с самого начала?

Гавриил замер. Асмодей не дрогнул. Архангел Милосердия молчал, как и сопровождавшие его ученики; если он был в шоке, то и хорошо. Может быть, Асмо удалось достучаться до чего-то в его красивой, но такой пустой голове.

— Тебе бы стоило быть благодарным за то, что я выступил против казни — твоей и твоих братьев, Асмодей. Если бы Люк не выжил, полагаю, она бы свершилась. Возвращайся в Девилдом, которому ты принадлежишь.

Он зашагал прочь, к центральной площади, и его свита последовала за ним. Все, кроме одного ангела. Асмодею наконец удалось встать; он подошел к вратам.

— Ты тоже иди, Симеон.

Симеон... в нем не оказалось той пустоты, которую ожидал увидеть Асмодей. В его синих глазах теплилось искреннее сочувствие. Надо признать, это было даже... трогательно.

— Мне так жаль, Асмодей. Ты такой храбрый, что явился сюда, просто... просто мы не хотим умножать страдания. Ничьи. Если бы я принимал решения, я бы...

Симеон заметно напрягся, когда Асмодей потянулся к нему сквозь врата и осторожно коснулся ладонью его щеки.

— Скорей догоняй Гавриила, а то я и тебя испорчу, — он медленно оглядел ангела с головы до пят, — и полагаю, что сделаю это с превеликим наслаждением.


	5. Чревоугодие | Лень

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Одна глава на Вельзи и Бельфи. С близнецами не всегда легко понять, где заканчивается одна личность и начинается другая...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62327932)  
> 

Вельзевул ненавидел кошмары. 

И, конечно, не он один. Маммон тоже их терпеть не мог. Он рыдал от ужаса, пока не приходила Лилит, чтобы погладить его по волосам и убаюкать снова. Вельзи из-за кошмаров не плакал. Но это ощущение страха, одиночества, сильного желания найти что-то, что угодно, чтобы прикрепиться к реальности... 

_ Это не по-настоящему. Это всего лишь сон. _

Вот только на сей раз — нет, не сон. И никак не выбраться из самого жуткого кошмара в его жизни.

Вельзи повернулся в кровати лицом к стене. Бельфи спал в другом конце комнаты, и он не хотел разбудить брата. Может, стоит... да. Пожалуй. Вельзи натянул одеяло на голову и уткнулся в него лицом. Его плечи задрожали, когда он позволил себе заплакать. 

_ Лилит... мне так жаль... _

Желудок болел. Снова. Бесконечный терзающий голод... Словно Отец навечно проклял его за любовь к человеческой еде. Мучительно было всё. Когда Лилит падала, низвергнутая с Небес вместе с братьями... Всё, что он мог сделать — подхватить Бельфи и крепко прижать к себе в полете. Стараться не вопить от ужаса и боли, даже несмотря на крики брата. Вельзи даже не понял, что у Бельфи больше нет крыльев, пока не очнулся в Доме Скорби с повязкой на голове. Упал на нее, стараясь подстраховать брата при падении, только представьте. 

_ Голодно. _

Вельзи зажмурился сильнее. _Заткнись. Оставь меня в покое»_

**_Голодно._ **

Он поморщился, чувствуя руку на плече, и чуть не подавился всхлипом. _О нет_. Вельзи свернулся плотнее.

— Прости. Не хотел тебя будить.

— Знаю, — Бельфи приподнял одеяло и скользнул под него, приобняв Вельзи за талию. — Ничего. Я всё равно постоянно просыпаюсь по ночам.

Какое-то время они лежали так, и Вельзи чувствовал благодарность к близнецу за тепло и уют под боком. Бельфи был намного меньше и физически слабее него, и всё же он сейчас утешал Вельзи, а не наоборот. Его веки снова начали тяжелеть.

Бельфи обнял его чуть крепче.

— Вельзи... ты голоден?

— ...Нет.

И тут живот громко заурчал. _Предатель_.

Бельфи вздохнул.

— Мне, конечно, ужасно неприятно это признавать, но Люцифер был прав. Тебе нельзя просто игнорировать голод, Вельзи. Нам обоим от этого будет только хуже.

Вельзи поморщился.

— Значит, ты тоже это чувствуешь?

— Ты шутишь? Желудок как будто ложкой вычерпывают. — Он сел, зевая. — Давай, Вельзи. Пойдем на кухню, сообразим тебе что-нибудь поесть.

— Нет.

Он даже не взглянул на Бельфи, и без того зная, что близнец просто сидит рядом. Смотрит на него. _Я тебе тоже отвратителен, Бельфи? Из всех нас я больше всего похож на..._

— Вельзи, пристрастие к еде не делает тебя чудовищем. Просто такова твоя демонская натура. Я точно так же целыми днями чувствую усталость и только и могу, что спать. Тут нечего стыдиться.

— Дело не только в этом.

Он наконец-то сел. Всё равно теперь не скоро получится заснуть. Не с этим голодом, пожирающим изнутри. Вельзи хотелось свернуться калачиком так плотно, чтобы совсем исчезнуть. Но... тогда придется оставить Бельфи одного. Конечно, здесь, в Девилдоме, с ним будут и другие братья, но это не одно и то же. 

Бельфи наклонился и мягко потерся лбом о его голову.

— Пойдем. Расскажешь мне обо всем по дороге на кухню, ладно?

Вельзи вздохнул.

— Хорошо.

Он нехотя встал и позволил Бельфи взять его за руку. Они молча шли по залам Дома Скорби. Вельзи не понимал, о чем думал Бельфи, и это немного беспокоило. «Похоже, он быстро свыкся с тем, что стал демоном... может, дело в том, что он — демон Лени? Или происходит что-то еще?» Казалось, что Бельфи отгораживается от него, и от этого было больнее всего.

Когда они добрались до кухни, Бельфи начал вытаскивать продукты из холодильника, нюхать их и ставить на стойку. Ингредиенты в Девилдоме были такими странными. В половине случаев Вельзи даже не понимал, что ест. Но пока ему нравился вкус, остальное было неважно. Интересно, что у Бельфи получится придумать.

— Продолжай, — сказал Бельфи. — Я буду слушать.

— Просто... — хмм, как же объяснить? — Похоже, что мы не случайно стали именно такими демонами. Я любил еду из мира людей. Иногда даже заглядывал туда, просто чтобы пообедать. И так не только со мной. Леви всегда бесило, что приходится пропускать сериалы, потому что надо возвращаться на Небеса...

— Значит, и ты это заметил, — Бельфи достал кастрюлю и сунул под кран, чтобы наполнить водой. — Я сварю тебе суп, Вельзи. Так проще всего приготовить много еды сразу... будешь моим дегустатором?

Вельзи просиял.

— Конечно. Может, наконец наполню желудок хоть слегка.

Бельфи протянул ему что-то маленькое, светло-лиловое. 

— Вот. Скажи, какое это на вкус. 

Вельзи сунул еду в рот и сразу же проглотил.

— Ммм... пряное. Слегка теплое.

— Уверен? Ты же едва попробовал.

— Определенно.

Вельзи почувствовал, что ухмыляется. Теперь, когда он помогал брату, он больше не чувствовал вины за свой голод. 

— Как скажешь. — Бельфи закрутил кран и положил несколько лиловых продуктов в кастрюлю. — Они отлично подойдут к хвостам василиска. Сейчас их нарежу. А как тебе это?

— Свежее и хрустящее. Чуть сладковатое.

Так продолжалось еще какое-то время. Бельфи быстро прятал всё в холодильник, чтобы Вельзи не слопал ингредиенты. Понюхал, попробовал специи, и в итоге остановился на четырех. Вельзи внимательно наблюдал за ним. Его всегда поражало, как тщательно Бельфи подходит к готовке. И он радовался тому, что даже став демоном Лени, брат не утратил всё, что было в нем от ангела Усердия.

— Вельзи, ты о чем-то говорил до этого, так ведь?

— Да. — Вельзи нахмурился. — Не понимаю, почему Отец так наказал меня за любовь к человеческой еде. Неужели это... настолько плохо? Нельзя было обедать там так часто? Просто это настолько... настолько...

— Жестоко, — Бельфи закончил за него и со вздохом сел за стол, ожидая, пока суп закипит. — Это было жестоко.

Вельзи поморщился.

— Бельфи...

— _Вельзи_. — Взгляд сиреневых глаз Бельфи встретился с его. Брат указал ему на стул рядом с собой, и когда Вельзи сел, Бельфи потянулся и мягко обхватил ладонями его лицо. — Дело не только в тебе или в Леви. Дело во всех нас. 

— Правда?

— Ммгмм.

Вельзи слегка растаял и довольно заурчал, когда Бельфи начал гладить его по волосам. Он наклонил голову к груди брата, чтобы тому не пришлось тянуться. 

— Что было не так с остальными?

— Ну, Маммон вечно устраивал шоппинг, когда не играл с птицами. Как ты и сказал, Леви любил сериалы. А Люцифер... он всегда так или иначе ставил себя выше человечества.

— А что с Асмо?

Бельфи тихо рассмеялся.

— Он больше похож на Лилит, чем, наверно, когда-либо осмелится признать. Но суть не в этом, а в том, что у Отца есть плохая привычка. Всегда была.

— Да. Даже до того, как Лилит попала в неприятности, было... — Вельзи вздохнул. — Не хочу больше говорить об Отце.

— Ничего. Нам и не нужно, — Бельфи успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. — Мы с тобой можем быть счастливы здесь, пока мы есть друг у друга, правда?

Вельзи рассмеялся.

— Да. Хотя мы теперь и демоны. К тому же мне нужно быть рядом, чтобы летать с тобой, а то ты теперь не можешь. 

Бельфи пожал плечами и коснулся Вельзи, давая знак, чтобы тот сел обратно. 

— Крылья переоценены. Слишком много ухода требуют. И к тому же спать мешают.

Пока Бельфи помешивал суп, Вельзи вдруг задумался о чем-то.

— Слушай, Бельфи, а что насчет тебя?

— В каком смысле?

— Ты сказал, что все мы как-то прогневали Отца. А что насчет тебя? Ты же всегда быстро выполнял задания...

Бельфи помолчал, пробуя суп. Тот явно удался: кивнув самому себе, Бельфи снова накрыл кастрюлю крышкой. От запаха у Вельзи потекли слюнки.

— Обещаешь, что никому не расскажешь, Вельзи?

— Конечно.

— Вы всегда были осторожны, отправляясь в мир людей. Но недостаточно. У Михаила возникли подозрения. Он приказал присматривать за вами, отслеживать передвижения и докладывать ему. Вероятно, чтобы потом наказать вас всех. Не только Лилит.

Вельзи шумно выдохнул. Михаил хотел... чтобы Бельфи шпионил за братьями?!

— Бельфи... почему ты мне не сказал?

— Я не мог, Вельзи. Но дай сначала дорассказать, — Бельфи прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я... следил за всеми. Пять человеческих лет. Но Лилит всё время брала меня с собой, и мне тоже понравился мир людей. Какая глупость. Что хорошего может выйти, если связаться с людьми? — Вельзи показалось, что ворчание брата превращается в рык. — Ладно, не важно. Главное, что я находил всё новые причины, чтобы не сдавать вас.

— Значит, ты...

— Я так и не составил ни одного доноса. — Теперь Бельфи дрожал. Вельзи видел его руки на столе и как он отчаянно пытался это скрыть, но голос срывался, и — _о нет_ — он чуть не плакал. — Ни единого. Я просто не мог. Не знаю, что они собирались потом делать, но мне это казалось _неправильным_. Я придумывал оправдание за оправданием, даже когда Михаилу уже явно всё надоело...

Вельзи встал. В груди у него что-то сжалось. Голод? Какой еще голод?

— Всё хорошо.

Бельфи поднял на него взгляд, поджимая губы. Он был зол и напуган, и всё это одновременно захлестывало Вельзи, который пытался отделить свои чувства от эмоций брата. 

— Ничего не _хорошо_! Мы делали _всё_ , что он только просил! Зажигали звезды, вели миграции, меняли G на Т в ДНК каких-то микроорганизмов, уговаривали гребаных обезьян спуститься с деревьев! Всё делали, но Ему было мало. Всегда недостаточно. Потому что не важно, чем мы занимались, если мы не тратили каждую секунду каждого дня только на мысли о том, как прекрасно быть Его созданиями и как Он _идеален_ , всё было зря!

Вельзевул ничего не говорил. Он ждал. Ждал, пока Бельфи обхватил себя за плечи, дотянувшись туда, где раньше были прекрасные белые крылья, и всхлипнул. Видеть, как Бельфегор плачет, было ужасно. Он никогда так не плакал. Не при Вельзи. А потом брат шагнул к нему и крепко обнял Вельзи. Тот обхватил его в ответ, склонившись над ним, словно защищая. 

Наконец рыдания Бельфи стихли, сменившись прерывистыми вздохами и всхлипами.

— Она делала всё, что они хотели, но этого всё равно было мало...

— Я знаю. — Вельзи сглотнул. — Так хочется, чтобы Лилит сейчас была с нами...

Бельфи рассмеялся так тихо, что этого почти не было слышно за всхлипом.

— Вельзи... она бы и пяти минут здесь не продержалась, вот так. Ты же знаешь.


	6. Похоть, акт второй

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Асмодей вспоминает о знакомстве с могущественным магом-воителем из далекого прошлого человечества и обращается к Паймону с вопросом, где теперь можно его найти. Уж больно активно он ищет проблем для носителя столь миролюбивого имени.
> 
> Примечание автора: «Шелам» — возможная реконструкция протосемитского имени, от которого произошло имя Соломон; такой вариант был выбран из-за того, что события главы происходят задолго до начала документированной истории человечества.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62327989)  
> 

Интерлюдия: 35000 до н. э.

Однажды, давным-давно, когда Асмодей был еще ангелом, он встретил исключительного человека по имени Шелам.

Как ангелу, ему поручили расследовать, откуда у местного вождя такие познания в сельском хозяйстве, изготовлении инструментов, использовании земных ресурсов... всего того, до чего человечество не должно было дойти самостоятельно в течение еще многих веков. Отец передал ему Свою волю через Гавриила: изучить вождя этих людей и доложить о найденном. Так что Асмодей отправился в путь на поиски деревни Шелама, одевшись наилучшим образом для защиты от жара пустыни, и когда он приземлился снаружи и спрятал свои крылья, то искренне поразился увиденному.

Эти люди уже умели изготавливать кирпичи и сложили из них вместе с камнями стену своего поселения, раскинувшегося на холме над рекой — точнее, сразу за границей зоны разлива реки, а также соорудили подпорную стену для укрепления берега. Их фермерские угодья располагались на плодородной земле в зоне разлива, и зеленые всходы выглядели ухоженными. Асмодею удалось расслышать блеяние коз за стеной — неужели они и животных успели одомашнить? Вот так неожиданность! Он зашагал от реки в сторону ворот деревни.

— Стой, чужак, — из-за стены выглянул человек, мужчина — часовой?

Асмодей поднял руки. Его тело, лицо и волосы были укрыты от колючего песка слоями ткани.

— Я безоружен. Я отстал от моего клана и ищу только воды и немного пищи.

Человек переглянулся с другим человеком, находившимся на вершине самодельной наблюдательной вышки. Асмодей не знал, что подразумевал этот обмен взглядами, но после него последовали слова:

— Жди здесь.

Человек исчез, как показалось Асмодею, надолго. Будучи ангелом, он был более стоек к жгучей послеполуденной жаре, но близость реки добавляла неприятных ощущений. Впрочем, выбор места для деревни был гениальным: река давала воду и рыбу. Как Шеламу удалось всё это устроить менее, чем за пятнадцать лет?

Некоторое время спустя охранник вернулся, подошел к воротам и открыл их — значит, у них еще не было запоров.

— Входи, чужак. Наш предводитель согласился выказать тебе гостеприимство.

— Спасибо. Большое спасибо, — Асмодей вошел внутрь, зная, с каким подозрением смотрит на него человек, и не виня этих людей: одинокий чужак в одеянии, совершенно отличном от их привычных одежд, несомненно, должен был показаться им странным. Он последовал за другим охранником вверх по холму, к зданию намного выше остальных — должно быть, дому вождя.

Это было легкое жилище из шестов и пальмовых листьев, продуваемое насквозь, у входа в которое собралась очередь из людей. Перед дверьми они разлили воду и вскопали землю в виде полосы. Лица вождя Асмодей не видел, но собравшиеся все смотрели на него с каким-то ожиданием.

— Незнакомец, переступи мой порог и входи, если желаешь, — прозвучал голос Шелама из глубины здания.

Люди расступились, давая Асмодею пройти. Шелам поднялся со своего возвышения и шагнул ему навстречу, и...  _ ох. _

Он выглядел потрясающе.

Шелам находился в возрасте самого расцвета человеческих сил, и жизнь под палящим солнцем окрасила его кожу в бронзовый цвет. Его длинные и густые волосы и борода побелели до срока. Его обнаженную грудь покрывали татуировки, сделанные при помощи пепла, втираемого в шрамы — часть из них была свежей, а самым старым на вид казался геометрический орнамент, раскинувшийся по всей его груди. У Шелама была впечатляющая борода, а его теплые, живые карие глаза рассматривали Асмодея с любопытством и еще каким-то выражением, которого тот не мог назвать.

— Добро пожаловать, незнакомец. Ты говорил, что хочешь пить? У нас есть для тебя вода и еда, — Шелам подошел и внимательно осмотрел Асмодея с головы до пят. — Твои одеяния... хм. Никогда не видел такого материала.

Асмодей взвизгнул от неожиданности, когда вождь взялся за кромку его рукава своими мозолистыми пальцами.

Глаза человека расширились, а рука отпрянула.

— О, прошу меня извинить, я не подумал... Я принял тебя за мужчину.

Он... решил, что Асмодей — женщина?..

— Н-нет, все в порядке, просто... — Асмо густо покраснел под тканью и поскорее развязал узел, открывая лицо.  _ Ах_. В этом строении, в тени пальмовых листьев было намного прохладнее, а легкий ветерок с реки нес свежесть. — Я не привык к таким внезапным прикосновениям, у моего племени это... не в обычае.

— О, так ты еще юноша, — добродушно рассмеялся Шелам. — Совсем не лучшее начало знакомства. Сюда.

Он показал Асмодею на большую глиняную посудину рядом со своим сиденьем, до краев полную воды.  _ Так эти люди и гончарное ремесло освоили. _

— Отныне ты мой гость, — Шелам достал ковш и подал его Асмодею. — Разделишь ли трапезу со мной?

— Конечно. Спасибо, — с улыбкой ответил он.

— Как тебя зовут, мальчик?

— Асмодей.

— Что ж, Асмодей... мой дом — твой дом.

После ужина, состоявшего из речной рыбы и свежеиспеченного хлеба, Асмо начал задавать вопросы. Шелам оказался кладезью информации; остальные советники вскоре заскучали и начали расходиться; скорее всего, они всё это уже слышали раньше. Он знал так много о минералах, ремеслах, стратегии... На протяжении всего разговора Асмодей не сводил глаз с металлического блеска на пальце Шелама. Он не заметил в деревне никаких признаков знакомства с металлургией. Странно...

В конце концов и Шелам спросил, как были изготовлены одеяния Асмодея, и пришел в восторг, узнав о ткачестве. Он расспрашивал о прядении, ткацком станке и о том, из чего лучше делать одежду, защищающую от жары — из козьей шерсти или льна.

— Пусть эта мудрость и не моя собственная, но я хочу использовать эти знания во благо своего племени. Меня называют  _ Амар-Уту_, телец солнца, — он рассмеялся, — но я просто человек. Мой хороший друг любит делиться со мной идеями.

— Друг? — встрепенулся Асмодей, едва не перевернув свою нетронутую чашу со спиртным.

— Мм, да. Могущественный дух реки и дальнего моря. Он научил меня многому и дал мне это кольцо, чтобы призывать его и его братьев, когда мне потребуется помощь.

Другими словами, демон. Асмодей притих. Это было неправильно. Это было вопреки предначертанному человечеству пути. Асмодей уже решил, что Шелам ему нравится. Если Михаил обнаружит, что тот связался с существами Девилдома, то...

Асмо сглотнул.

— Откуда тебе знать, что этот дух воды — не демон?

— О, он и есть демон, — с улыбкой ответил Шелам. — И я уже заметил, что и ты не из этого мира.

_ Что_.

Выражение его лица рассмешило Шелама.

— С самого детства я мог разглядеть отблески других миров, помимо нашего, но долго скрывал эту способность, чтобы старейшины не заставили меня стать шаманом. Я воин и учитель, а не отшельник. А ты совсем не такой, как Паймон. Ты как... яркий свет.

— Эм... да, — Асмодей покраснел. — Я вестник великого Отца, который создал нас из цельного света.

— Потрясающе, — лицо Шелама стало задумчивым, а потом он негромко усмехнулся. — Полагаю, этот Отец Света не рад, что я принимаю помощь обитателей тьмы. Это поэтому тебя сюда отправили?

— Мм...

— Твое колебание и есть ответ на мой вопрос, — Шелам уселся напротив Асмодея, прихватив с собой кипу козьих шкур. — Позволь же мне объяснить, почему, при всем уважении к твоему Отцу Света, я не могу отказаться от помощи Паймона и остальных семидесяти одного правителей Девилдома. Всю жизнь я видел страдания своего народа. Я видел, как другие племена вымирают от голода, от болезней, от набегов одичавших остатков племени Каменных Лиц, и их тела остаются гнить на солнце. Я не хочу такой судьбы для своих людей. Я хочу, чтобы меня запомнили за что-то большее, чем открытие нового источника пропитания или безжалостное выжимание всех сил из людей, чтобы успеть добыть как можно больше побед. Я хочу, чтобы меня помнили предводителем, который сделал свой народ самодостаточным, дал ему место, где жить, добывать еду, растить детей. Отец Света ничем не помог, когда я молил духов показать мне верный путь; Паймон же отозвался.

Асмодей поймал себя на том, что невероятно нервничает. Шелам оказался так близко, что можно было уловить запах его пота — этот человек, посвятивший почти всю жизнь построению фундамента будущего для своего народа. Его намерения были искренними — Асмо чувствовал, что Шелам не лжет и ничего не скрывает.

— Когда Отец Света молчит, это означает, что его ответ: ожидай с терпением.

— Я прождал двадцать лет. Мое терпение велико, но не безгранично, — Шелам подвинулся ближе (Асмо снова тихо взвизгнул); целеустремленное выражение его лица сменилось лукавой усмешкой. — Вы, вестники света, такие странные: идеально выглядите, идеально вежливые... Но посмотри-ка, мне удалось тебя впечатлить!

Если бы его крылья не были скрыты, каждое перышко уже стояло бы дыбом.

— Конечно, я впечатлен! Твое племя достигло значительных высот прогресса.

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Тогда... что же?

Шелам смотрел на него скептически; Асмо почти зримо видел, как работает его могучий разум, как вдруг неожиданно человек наклонился, чтобы коснуться рукой его щеки.

— Шелам, я — агнел Целомудрия, — он отстранился, — и мы... у нас нет того, что есть у вас.

— Это обстоятельство печально, — Шелам вернулся в прежнее положение, сидя на пятках. — Я прошу меня извинить. Это... не столь сложная вещь для нас: создать связь и тем смягчить спор.

— Мы можем создать другие связи, — улыбнулся Асмо. — Мы можем стать друзьями.

— Это мы можем, — Шелам снова поднялся и протянул ему руку. — Я с радостью стану твоим другом, Асмодей. Дружба с Асмодеем и дружба с Паймоном — и не о чем больше спорить, верно?

Асмодей прикусил щеку и взялся за его ладонь, удивившись, насколько легко, без усилия Шелам помог ему подняться.

— Я — лишь вестник.

— Верно. Дай мне знать, что скажет твой Отец. Чем больше богов на моей стороне, тем лучше для всех.

Это добром не кончится.

— Хорошо, — Асмодей медленно кивнул. — Спасибо за пищу, Шелам. Твоя сила лежит в твоей доброте.

— Для того, кто похваляется своим целомудрием, ты очень много льстишь, — рассмеялся Шелам.

Густой румянец еще не сошел с щек Асмодея даже тогда, когда он уже писал свой отчет по возвращении на Небеса.

... После ранней смерти Шелама, столь обычной в те времена, его наследие оказалось смыто — не наводнениями, так волной набегов окружающих племен. Человечество не могло достичь того же уровня развития еще двадцать тысяч лет — как было предрешено Отцом задолго до того часа, когда Паймон впервые ступил на землю Плодородного Полумесяца.

***

Антракт: спустя 1 месяц после падения (четвертое тысячелетие до н.э.)

Асмодей знал, что не стоит беспокоить Паймона в такой момент. Длинные черные волосы демона были сложным образом заплетены высоко на затылке и свободно спадали за его спиной, не мешая работе: он наносил последние штрихи краски на алый плащ Диаволо. Асмодей лишь смотрел и не посмел произнести ни слова, даже когда Паймон прервался, чтобы очистить кисть.

Паймон заговорил первым.

— Ты уже долго и терпеливо наблюдаешь за мной, маленький ангел. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

— Я больше не ангел, — голоса Паймона оказалось достаточно, чтобы Асмодея бросило в жар.

— И правда, — Паймон повернулся и уставился ему прямо в душу пронзительным взглядом серебристых глаз. — Ходят слухи, что ты пытался вернуться. Ну и как оно?

Асмодей скривился.

— Я узнал, что любовь Отца очень- _очень _ условная.

— А я тебе сказал бы об этом тридцать тысяч лет назад, — рассмеялся Паймон и обвиняюще ткнул кистью в его сторону. — Я все еще в обиде за то, что ты, невинная овечка, выдал Михаилу мое племя Солнечного Тельца. И что же не дает мне содрать с тебя одежду и поразвлечься до вечера, а потом разодрать твою грудь и съесть сердце?

Асмо... не знал, что ответить. Его лицо пылало. Само его существо пылало еще сильнее. В нем снова вскипело то жгучее желание — еще хуже, еще жарче, еще больше туманя голову. Ему хотелось, чтобы Паймон сделал это — прикоснулся к нему — ну, не обязательно съел его сердце, но — всё остальное...

Он неуютно поежился.

— Да ради Тиамат Порочной, я же пошутил, Асмодей! Как долго ты не питал свою сущность? Ты вот-вот в обморок упадешь!

— Всё хорошо, — Асмо тряхнул головой, чтобы в ней прояснилось. — Я хотел спросить, не позволишь ли ты мне поговорить с Шеламом. У него был пакт с тобой... это ведь означает, что теперь его душа у тебя?

— Сожалеешь? — усмехнулся Паймон. — Я забрал  _ бы  _ его душу, это точно, да только он оказался скользкой заразой. Нашел лазейку и стал, можно сказать, сам себе хозяином. Даже не знаю, сколько раз он уже реинкарнировал, но ты его точно найдешь где-нибудь там, в верхнем мире.

Скользкая зараза, да? Почему-то Асмодей ни капли не удивился.

— Значит, найду.

— Асмодей.

Он с любопытством обернулся назад к Паймону.

— Я не глумлюсь над тобой, это в твоих же интересах: удели время тому, чего тебе так хочется. Если ты отправишься на поиски этого мага в таком состоянии, он воспользуется твоей слабостью без малейшей жалости.

— Я уже однажды был с ним знаком и еще раз справлюсь — в той или другой жизни.

— Забавно, — Паймон вздернул бровь, — я вот тоже так думал. — Он развернулся, возвращаясь к картине. — Но ты бы хоть переоделся, а то выглядишь, как ходячая катастрофа.

_ Точно. Приоритеты. _


	7. Похоть, финальный акт

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от автора: откровенный контент.
> 
> Асмодей выслеживает новую инкарнацию мага в надежде получить помощь, хотя и не такую, которая ему действительно нужна. Писец, который однажды будет носить имя Соломон, более чем рад помочь такому могущественному падшему ангелу, как Асмодей. Но не просто так...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62328019)  
> 

Асмодей обнаружил его в том же самом месте, где они впервые встретились тысячи лет назад. Только теперь маленькая деревушка на холме превратилась в могучий город; учитывая удачное расположение на берегу реки, рано или поздно другие люди должны были наткнуться на это место и заселить его. В этом городе был король, а при короле — некто, изобретший совершенно новый способ вести учет чего угодно: скота, людей, товаров, вещей, торговли и прочих всевозможных записей. В этом городе Асмодей обнаружил, что он — нечто большее, чем обычный демон.

Всё, что ему надо было сделать — посмотреть в глаза любому из них и заговорить сладким голосом, и они ловили каждое слово и охотно рассказывали ему всё, что он хотел узнать. Если им хотелось представлять его юной девушкой, он им позволял: немного игры и флирта, небольшое изменение тона голоса — к черту невинность бесполого облика; а если они видели его мужчиной, это ничего не меняло. Стражи, ремесленники, нищие... все попадали под власть его чар с одинаковой легкостью.

И он наслаждался каждым мгновением. Наслаждался бы, если бы не разыскивал кое-кого.

Пробраться во дворец тоже не составило труда. Он блуждал по коридорам, разыскивая Шелама по теплому свечению, сиянию его невероятно древней души, словно мотылек, летящий на огонь — и вот наконец нашел — здесь, прямо за стеной. Асмодй замер в дверях, увидев его. Сидя на толстой подушке спиной к двери, с тщательно заплетенными белыми волосами, окруженный глиняными табличками, Шелам тщательно прижимал к влажной глине резной тростниковый стебель. Так теперь он принес человечеству письменность? Всё такой же целеустремленный спустя столько тысяч лет...

— Почти закончил, — проговорил Шелам — инкарнация Шелама.

— Не спеши.

Еще несколько аккуратных нажатий, и тростник был отложен в сторону. Шелам ополоснул руки в миске с водой и оглянулся через плечо.

— И снова здравствуй, Асмодей.

Шелам оказался... у Асмодея захватило дыхание. Его имя всё еще Шелам? Неважно. Он был еще молод, наверное, чуть старше двадцати. Его грудь наполовину покрывала накидка с бахромой, скрепленная ремнем на талии, лицо Шелама было чисто выбрито, в противоположность большинству местных мужчин — наверное, с бородой он выглядел слишком древним — а глаза были всё те же — темные, живые, полные пылкого любопытства.

Всем своим существом Асмодей понял, что  _ должен  _ овладеть им. Ему вдруг стало невероятно жарко в одежде, купленной в Майолиш специально для этого визита, а голова закружилась — о, как он жаждал прикосновения...

— И тебе привет. Ты всё еще зовешься Шелам?

Тот улыбнулся — не той дерзкой, вызывающей усмешкой, которую помнил Асмодей — тоньше, сдержанней.

— Здесь моё имя Саламу. Шумерский язык звучит грубовато, но к нему привыкаешь. — Он подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки и замер — черт, да почему же?! Саламу с любопытством разглядывал Асмодея.

— Ты, безусловно, изменился.

— Это бывает. Когда ангел падает с Небес.

—  _ Вот оно что_. Так ты восстал.

— Можно и так сказать, — Асмодей отчаянно боролся с желанием наброситься на писца.  _ Пожалуйста-возьми-меня-как-ты-хотел-тогда-нет-прекрати-перестань-же_. — Я пришел к тебе с предложением.

Саламу поднял бровь — и это оказалось так... подкупающе. Он показал Асмодею кольцо на правой руке — то же самое, что он видел раньше, но теперь, будучи демоном, Асмодей ощущал волнами вытекающую из него силу, подавляющую даже жар внутри его самой сущности — и рефлекторно отшатнулся.  _ Замер. Как перепуганный кролик. _

— В моем распоряжении семьдесят один демон, Асмодей. Что ты можешь мне предложить?

Что предложить? Асмодей выдохнул, глядя, как Саламу опускает кольцо.

— Я потратил два часа на твои поиски, очаровывая всех, кого встречал — достаточно было лишь заглянуть им в глаза, чтобы влюбить их в себя. Так я попал во дворец. Я стал сильнее. Помнишь, я был ангелом Целомудрия? Теперь я способен на большее, — дыхание Асмодея стало тяжелым —  _ желание  _ — его голос почти превратился в мурлыканье. — Гораздо большее...

Саламу смотрел на него непроницаемым взглядом.

— Ангел Целомудрия, хм. Я помню. И демоном чего же ты стал, Асмодей?

— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что и сам еще не знаю? — коротко засмеялся тот и шагнул ближе, любуясь лицом Саламу: линией челюсти, скулами, глазами, смотревшими на Асмодея почти удивленно. — Я пришел в надежде, что ты... поможешь мне понять.

— М-мм. Последняя цивилизация, которую я помогал выращивать, достигла приличных высот: стеклянные башни, электричество, водоснабжение. В основном благодаря тому, что я ее тщательно спрятал от глаз твоего очень,  _ очень  _ ревнивого Отца. Это заняло несколько жизней и несколько тысяч лет, а теперь и она выжжена дотла, сметена с лица планеты. Откуда мне знать, могу ли я доверять тебе, Асмодей?

Он уже не размышлял, а бездумно пытался поймать взгляд Саламу, повинуясь тяжелым ударам пульса в ушах. И каждый раз, когда ему  _ почти  _ это удавалось, взгляд человека ускользал — налево, направо... скользкая зараза! Асмодей застонал от разочарования.

— Потому что я стану твоим!

— Ты и впрямь именно это хочешь сказать? — маг улыбался.

— Я стану твоим. До конца твоей жизни и всех твоих будущих жизней. Ты сможешь призывать  _ меня_, когда захочешь, даже без этого кольца. — Асмодей практически извивался на своем месте. — Только... с одним условием.

— Условие. Так теперь ты торгуешься? Интересно, — Саламу стоял и просто смотрел, и когда он только успел стать таким... самодовольным? Или был таким с самого начала?.. — Назови же его.

Асмодей взял его за руку — первый добровольный физический контакт с другим живым существом с самого падения.

— Я хочу... — он выдохнул так быстро, что почти прошипел, — я хочу, чтобы ты трогал меня. Прикасался ко мне снова и снова. Так, как ты хотел прикоснуться тогда.

Саламу усмехнулся.

— Я вижу. Твои глаза почти почернели. Что ж, Асмодей, тогда мы заключим пакт, и ты будешь отвечать на мой зов, когда только я того пожелаю... а в обмен я помогу тебе унять твой зуд.

Асмодей издал звук, который был бы для ангельских ушей невероятно постыдным.

— Да, я клянусь тебе в верности, какое бы имя ты ни носил, я буду повиноваться тебе — просто прикажи!

В его сознании словно лопнула струна, дернулась и потянулась к Саламу, и маг кивнул с крайне довольным видом. Только сейчас до Асмодея дошло, что Паймон оказался прав: его обвели вокруг пальца. И ему было плевать.

Лишь одно имело значение: обещание. Асмодей заскулил и потянул Саламу за руку.

— _ Прошу тебя. _ Я не знаю, почему, просто я — мне нужно твое прикосновение. Мне нужен _ты_. Я так... Саламу, пожалуйста. Мне кажется...

У него опять закружилась голова, волна жара прокатилась от копчика до шеи, и... ох. Саламу задавал ритм, успокаивал биение черно-фиолетовой Миазмы, окутавшей его тело, пульсировавшей в висках и спине.

Вот теперь выражение лица Саламу было читаемым.  _ Беспокойство_.

— Ты сопротивлялся желанию секса с самого падения?

— Я... руками, много раз, — Асмодей нахмурился.

— Ты... ты демон  _ Похоти_, Асмодей, ты должен знать, что это не одно и то же!

— Я не...

_ Жар_. Он согнулся пополам и едва не упал, если бы не ладони Саламу на его руках. Пальцы... когти прорывались сквозь них, и это оказалось  _ больно_. И так горячо. В плохом смысле. Но теперь наконец то, что туманило ему голову еще с того унижения на Небесах, начало проясняться.

— Саламу? Что...

Ему не дали закончить: горячие губы Саламу нашли его рот, и он застонал, жадно исследуя языком чужой язык.  _ Да. Еще_. Чудесные, замечательные прикосновения, руки на его груди, его боках, ловко срывающие с него дорожную одежду. Асмодей сдернул накидку Саламу одним быстрым движением, не переставая осыпать жаркими поцелуями шею человека, его горло и плечи — куда только мог дотянуться. Саламу вел его куда-то в сторону от глиняных табличек, где они могли бы...

—  _ Черт... _

Дразнящие прикосновения ногтей к его соскам среди этой ночной прохлады. Пульсирующая тяжесть между ног — он не заметил, как давно там всё стало... твердым. Аура Миазмы ослабла — ох, это всё оказалось так приятно. Почему... Почему он не знал?!

— Да, это я и собираюсь сделать, — Саламу жарко засмеялся над его ухом, продолжая терзать соски; его рука скользнула вниз и огладила сквозь ткань возбужденный член, вызвав у Асмодея совершенно непристойный стон. — Но тебе надо полностью раздеться.

Асмодей никогда еще в жизни так быстро не скидывал с себя одеяния. Он помог Саламу избавиться от последних предметов одежды и ухмыльнулся при виде его столь же твердого члена.

— Уже?

— Что тут сказать? Ты весьма хорош в том, что делаешь, — Саламу притянул Асмодея ближе, скользнул руками по его бедрам, по спине, — и из тебя получился красивый демон.

У Асмодея сбилось дыхание, когда кончики пальцев принялись мягко массировать его спину.

— Не прекращай. Трогай меня еще...

— Вот здесь? — Саламу коснулся особенно напряженного участка мышц, и Асмодей застонал, ощущая пульсацию члена.

— Да! Здесь. Если ты продолжишь трогать, я...

Ах.  _ Вот и та самая дерзкая усмешка. _

— Я не прочь это увидеть. Ложись сюда...

Асмодей раскинулся на подушках, сваленных в кучу у высоких глиняных котлов вдоль дальней стены комнаты. Стоя над ним, Саламу щедро умастил свои ладони оливковым маслом из небольшого сосуда. Демон дрожал от нетерпения; наверное, теперь руки Саламу стали еще мягче; и вот он уселся рядом и очень медленно провел ими от бедер Асмодея вверх до самой шеи.

—  _ Ох! _ Как хорошо, — тяжело выдохнул Асмодей. — Не прекращай... — он вжался бедрами в подушки, заерзал, пытаясь добиться нужного ощущения трением.

Саламу и не собирался прекращать; он так бережно поглаживал его спину — даже не чувственно, а почти непристойно, как мог бы трогать его член. Это сравнение оказалось  _ весьма  _ приятным.

Когда чуткие пальцы писца коснулись места, где прятались его крылья, Асмодей выгнулся, хватая воздух ртом — крылья вырвались на свободу одним движением.

— Ах... Еще! Трогай еще... Твои руки... Так приятно...

— Только руки? — прикосновения кончиков его пальцев вызывали дрожь по всему телу Асмодея. — Интересно...

Массаж прервался, и Асмодей заскулил и заерзал, обхватывая рукой свой член.

— Не дразни меня, я...  _ а! _

Саламу обвил языком один из завитков на концах крыльев Асмодея, и это ощущение искрами отозвалось между ног. Взяв завиток в рот, он убрал пальцы Асмодея с его члена и занялся им сам, усмиряя зуд. Демон Похоти уже не контролировал свой голос и мог только стонать и беспорядочно выдыхать: «еще», «трогай», «хорошо» и «не прекращай», его руки уже не выдерживали вес тела, прикосновения к спине казались невыносимо легкими, но оставляли ощущение жара, приближающего к грани экстаза.

Низ живота свело, словно внутри была взведенная пружина, член пульсировал в руке человека.  _ Его  _ человека. Да. Он был — его. Всегда был и будет, целую вечность, сколько угодно жизней Саламу будет принадлежать ему. Асмодей застонал.

— Еще чуть-чуть... Совсем рядом, просто еще чуть-чуть!..

— Я знаю, знаю, — от его дыхания крылья Асмодея затрепетали; придерживая верхнюю пару, Саламу целовал и вылизывал его спину. — Еще чуть-чуть... — он сжал член Асмодея немного крепче, словно демонстрируя, что именно имеет в виду. — Давай, мой красивый демон, не сдерживай себя.

Он и сам не знал, что, оказывается, сдерживался до этого момента. Бедра Асмодея подались навстречу этой руке, а перед глазами рассыпались яростные фиолетовые искры — он кончил, и крылья раскинулись вокруг него.

— Ох, — слабо выдохнул он, опуская крылья, — это было здорово.

Дыхание Саламу пощекотало ему спину.

— Хорошо. Озверевший демон — не лучшее, что могло бы случиться в моей мастерской.

Асмодея восхитило то выражение, что отразилось на лице человека, когда он прыгнул на него и уселся поверх его бедер, вжимая когти в его мягкий живот; он с усмешкой подался вперед, навстречу напряженному члену. Каким бы стойким ни был Саламу, даже он не сдержал еле слышного вздоха удовольствия.

— Я разве говорил, что закончил с тобой? — промурлыкал Асмодей, ощущая, как к члену снова приливает кровь, и, не давая ответить, продолжил, прикусывая обнаженную кожу и укрывая их обоих крыльями, — мне нужно еще...

— Как и любому демону, — о, как восхитительно перехватило дыхание у Саламу, когда поцелуи Асмодея опустились ниже. — Ты уверен, что был ангелом Целомудрия?

— Знал бы ты, что вы, люди, вытворяете, когда думаете, что на вас никто не смотрит, — Асмодей вскинулся и посмотрел в лицо своего человека.

— А тебе, значит, нравится наблюдать?

За это он заслужил легкий укус тонкой кожи на внутренней поверхности бедра.

— Думаешь, это было единственной причиной выгнать нас с братьями?

Саламу вздрогнул.

— И что же ты со мной собираешься сделать?

— Увидишь. Мне лучше знать.

Никаких проникновений, решил он. Пока не надо. Первая разрядка прояснила его сознание в достаточной мере, чтобы понять: если он в своем теперешнем состоянии попробует что-то такое, то может потерять контроль над собой и даже убить Саламу. Вместо этого Асмодей отстранился, выбрал из своих дорожных одежд узкий поясок и осторожно завязал своему человеку глаза.

— Не подглядывать, — мурлыкнул он и жадно поцеловал Саламу, покусывая его губы; короткий смешок в ответ — по крайней мере, Саламу решил ему подыграть.

Ему было плевать, что он потратил все выданные ему деньги на этот наряд. Он знал только то, что прикосновение шелковистой и мягкой ткани к чувствительной коже должно быть чертовски приятным. Вторым поясом, пошире, Асмодей обернул члены обоих, усевшись верхом на бедра человека.

Удовольствие от этого трения оказалось слишком сильным, чтобы назвать его божественным. Тогда — адским? Звуки, которые они оба издавали уж точно были адскими. Наконец, наконец Асмодей снова чувствовал себя... собой. Нет, не так. Лучше, чем собой. Лучше, чем он вообще когда-либо себя чувствовал. Они двигались вместе, гладя друг друга сквозь тонкий шелк, и Асмодей почти видел, как высвобожденная энергия впитывается в его кожу. Питает его. Когти больше не причиняли боли, а рога перестали ощущаться такой тяжестью. Изысканное наслаждение — всё, что осталось меж ними, и он пил его до последней капли; и когда они оба кончили, замарав друг друга и шелковый пояс, он и это выпил до последней капли.

А потом они просто... говорили.

Было ли это нормально для демонов? Он не знал, да и это было неважно. Саламу снял повязку, и Асмодей был вполне счастлив свернуться калачиком рядом со своим человеком и смотреть ему в глаза, пока они разговаривали. Похоже, на Саламу его чары не действовали — и Асмодею так даже больше нравилось. Какой бы древней и закаленной ни была душа мага, она всё же оставалась человеческой; но он говорил с Асмодеем так, будто и тот был человеком, таким же, как он.

И кто же тут кого очаровывает?

Саламу бросил взгляд на почти догоревшие свечи, освещавшие мастерскую.

— Уже поздно, время спать. Мне завтра рано вставать.

— Ты скоро меня призовешь? — Асмодей поцеловал его подбородок.

— Придется подождать — быть может, до лета. Здесь будет жарко, зато в горах прохладно. Туда отправится король, а с ним и я на случай, если понадоблюсь.

— То есть сейчас еще не жарко?!

— Поэтому и надо подождать, Асмодей, — рассмеялся Саламу. — Ты дождешься?

Тот широко улыбнулся.

— Я демон Похоти, не забыл? Я не могу ничего обещать! ~


	8. Эпилог: Гнев

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Иллюстрация к главе](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153/chapters/62328058)  
> 

Сатана помнил, какую книгу прочитал первой. «Трактат о личной философии и праве на самоопределение», автор которой был демоном Гнева, как и он сам. Этот демон обратил свой грех в путь медитации, задаваясь вопросами о том, где именно пролегали границы, разделяющие Гнев и Зависть или Алчность от Похоти и Чревоугодия. Демоническое ядро можно взять под контроль, утверждалось в книге; обучение этому умению могло сделать малого демона в высшего. И, в целом, эта гипотеза была верна: Сатана не раз пробовал упражнения на себе, и они помогали. Может, остальные слишком горды (ха!), чтобы углубиться в исследование своей сущности, но, как и подметил Люцифер, Сатана ничуть не стыдился своей демонической природы.

Он был совершенно не прочь прожить с этим ярлыком хоть целую вечность.

Далее Сатана прочитал трактат о рыцарстве демонов за авторством Саллоса, исторические заметки о правителях Девилдома, томик Белета о математике и геометрии. В библиотеке привыкли ожидать его визитов; он даже начал намеренно выбирать такие книги, которые жизнь потрепала сильнее, чем их более свежие копии, чтобы переплести их заново и починить пострадавшие страницы. На это требовалось время, но те три книги, которые он уже успел вернуть к жизни, несомненно, стоили затраченных усилий. Он улыбнулся, перелистывая страницу аналитического эссе об эннийском языке — древнем языке Девилдома — авторства Авнаса. Уцелели лишь фрагменты материала, но их могущества хватило бы для призыва высших демонов в мир смертных. Он не мог не задаться вопросом, можно ли каким-нибудь образом изгнать Люцифера в Антарктиду на эннийском — тогда здесь у них хоть на какое-то время воцарился бы мир и покой.

— Кто-нибудь сумел связаться с Асмодеем?

— Я его даже не видел, — пожал плечами Сатана.

Люцифер вздохнул.

— Завтра утром я возвращаюсь во дворец, и если он до тех пор не покажется, мне придется сообщить Диаволо о его исчезновении.

Маммон поднял голову от своих отчетностей и выплюнул зажатый в зубах карандаш:

— А может, они его пустили обратно?

— Нет. Паймон рассказал, что вчера Асмодей обращался к нему за советом и упоминал, что собирается разыскать какого-то человека; он был бледным и выглядел так, будто его сущность давно не получала должного питания.

Это и правда... тревожило. Сам Сатана не так давно появился на свет, чему поспособствовала Война Небес; но вот Асмодей... Сатана сочувствовал бывшему ангелу Целомудрия. Он будто бы и не собирался здесь оставаться с самого начала, да и вообще не должен был здесь оказаться, но побоялся перечить Люциферу; нет, не потому, что считал, что Лилит совершила преступление, а потому что пребывал в таком же ужасе перед Отцом. Асмодей был нерешительным. Неуверенным. Всегда пытался найти компромисс, даже когда ситуация этого не позволяла... А теперь его пугала его же собственная демоническая сущность. Печально.

— Может, пойдем его поищем? — предложил Маммон.

— Может. Всё лучше, чем ждать слухов об одичавшем демоне, бросающемся на людей.

Но тут входные двери распахнулись, из холла раздался шум, и в комнату, напевая что-то себе под нос, вошел Асмодей — жизнерадостный почти до тошнотворности.

— Я дома, — лучась улыбкой, сообщил он.

Маммон вытаращился на пакеты и коробки, которые Асмодей пытался удержать на весу.

— Ты что, серьезно пропал на три дня только ради шоппинга? И меня не позвал с собой?!

Янтарные глаза Асмодея встретились с глазами брата.

— Ну, Маммон, в следующий раз позову, если захочешь пойти со мной, — произнес он более глубоким, бархатным голосом.

Маммон даже не нашелся, что ответить. Ого, впечатляюще: Асмодей лишил его дара речи!

Люцифер смерил брата взглядом. Сатана прямо-таки видел, как поворачиваются шестеренки у него в голове; но вот и до него дошло.

— Значит, всё в порядке? — с коротким смешком поинтересовался Люцифер, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Конечно! Прости, что вот так исчез, просто... просто мне нужно было снять стресс, ну, понимаешь? Я поговорил с Паймоном, и, знаешь, у него есть друг по имени Сиире, он тоже демон Похоти, и вот мы втроем отправились по магазинам, и Сиире помог мне с подбором гардероба и всяких вещей для украшения комнаты, и еще он хочет, чтобы я был моделью его новой коллекции, и... грр, Люцифер, ты даже не слушаешь!

— Его выдают взгляд в пустоту и дежурная улыбка, — рассмеялся Сатана.

— Ага, — вздохнул Асмодей. — Эй, поможешь мне все это донести наверх?

— Асмодей, ты наделен не меньшей силой, чем... — Люцифер даже охнул, когда ему в руки сунули целую стопку коробок, и Сатане пришлось приложить значительное усилие, чтобы над ним не засмеяться.

— Пойдем, пойдем, — Асмодей уже тащил его наверх, — не отставай, Люци!

Как только они исчезли из поля зрения, Сатана переглянулся с Маммоном и ухмыльнулся — тот тоже изо всех сил сдерживал смех. Может, Маммон и не самый умный среди братьев, но они неизменно сходились во мнениях касательно всего, что касалось глумления над Люцифером.

— Я собирался пойти купить что-нибудь перекусить, только Вельзи не говори. Тебе что-то захватить?

— Мне? Не, я не хочу есть на ночь, — Маммон вдруг прервался и уставился на него. — Эй, да что с тобой такое? Ты в последнее время, типа...

— «Типа» что? — безмятежно улыбнулся Сатана.

— Ну типа! Не такой раздражительный. Я тебя таким спокойным никогда не видел. И еще ты  _ читаешь книжки_.

Сатана рассмеялся и поднялся, кинул книгу в сторону Маммона.

— Ну, может быть, мне просто не на что особо злиться, а может, тебе тоже стоит попробовать чтение. Развивает мозг, знаешь ли.

—  _ Эй! _

Он закрыл за собой дверь и помедлил на крыльце, застегивая пальто. На деревьях по обе стороны дороги расселись с карканьем вороны, а легкий приятный ветерок нес запах осени, казалось, навсегда поселившейся в Девилдоме. Сатана шагал в город и негромко мурлыкал себе под нос. Война в Небесном Царстве была жёсткой, жестокой... и, если уж честно, обреченной с самого начала — и он был уверен, что это понимал даже Люцифер. Но вот они здесь, те же самые, ничуть не изменившиеся — снова вместе, и даже Асмодей наконец принял свою природу — вторым после самого Сатаны. Было здорово видеть его таким... ну, _ счастливым_.

Довольным. Или, по крайней мере, наслаждающимся жизнью, потому что — а почему бы и нет, если твой Создатель на тебя плевать хотел. Уж Сатана-то знал, каково это.

Он не свернул на главный проспект, протянувшийся через весь город, а зашел в маленький магазинчик, где приобрел немного сыра из молока коз Козлиного Шабаша, крекеры, салями из адского вепря, виноград сорта Демонус, самое дешевое вино, какое только нашел, и — редкая удача — жареную кусочками рыбу из мира людей. Вот что он съест первым, пожалуй — не пачкать же маслом страницы книг! С этими покупками он отправился в обратный путь.

Вороны встретили его еще более возбужденными криками. Они сгрудились у одного из деревьев, дико каркая, словно что-то привлекло их внимание; когда Сатана подошел поближе, то успел различить, как что-то темное метнулось поперек дороги, уворачиваясь от атаки сразу нескольких птиц. Он даже не сразу понял...

Сатана зарычал и позволил вырваться наружу рогам и хвосту; одного широкого взмаха в их сторону хватило, чтобы вороны рассыпались в стороны, с карканьем описали несколько кругов вокруг дороги и нестройно разлетелись куда подальше под еще один предупреждающий рык им вслед. Его костяной хвост подергивался; Сатана опустился на корточки у края дороги, протягивая руку к этому маленькому пятнышку темноты, вжавшемуся в расселину одного из деревьев. Ноль реакции.

— Кис-кис-кис.

Существо издало еле слышное  _ мявк  _ и приблизилось к нему, без малейшего страха потерлось головой о его ладонь, заурчало. Черный котенок. Ну... вот. Сатана рассмеялся сам над собой.

— Даже не знаю, чего я еще ожидал. Ты почуял еду, да? — он заглянул в свою сумку и вытащил кусочек рыбы, протянул котенку — тот умял его за мгновение. — Да ты голодный, — хвост Сатаны снова дернулся.

— Интересно, как ты здесь оказался. Убежал от какой-нибудь ведьмы? — Сатана подхватил котенка; тот не стал протестовать против такого обращения, занятый облизыванием его пальцев, которые были в рыбе. — Сегодня будет холодная ночь, так что пойдем-ка домой.

Он засунул котенка за пазуху — комочек живого тепла на груди — и снова принял человеческий облик. Удивительно, но он не чувствовал совсем никакого гнева, даже раздражения — только покой. Сатана улыбнулся кошачьим глазам — огромным, желтым и круглым — и котенок мяукнул ему в ответ.

— Ладно, пойдем. Дома я тебе еще рыбы почищу.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Aesthetic] Иллюстрации к макси «It's a sin»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672153) by [fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020), [Frozen_Melon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon)




End file.
